Determined
by MeganJane
Summary: What was I moaning about? I had a daughter, and a husband, all I'd ever dreamed of. But I'm never satisfied, am I? Because theres something I need more than them. Jacob. And only Renesmee stands in my way. A Jacob and Leah story where jealousy takes over.
1. Four Years Ago

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TWILIGHT CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY - STEPHANIE MEYER DOES.**

**-MeganJane.**

Four years ago, I would have thought this life was great. I had a husband, a child, everything I could have ever dreamed of.

Apart from one thing; this wasn't the husband I wanted. I just wanted to get out of La Push for a while, not realizing I'd get tied down at nineteen.

Alex was great, I suppose; short, brown floppy hair with sparkling green eyes and tanned skin, always wearing his favourite $1,100 crocodile boots from Milan. He loved me, he loved our daughter, Alisha, and everything seemed fine.

But it wasn't. Though I'd beaten the odds - having a child - I missed home. I missed Mom, not been able to sit on the kitchen counter and chat to her about my day; not been able to sit on my bed and listen to my Ipod with no - one bothering me.

Because suddenly I was a Mom, a wife, thrust into the life of no peace. Weekends crammed with cheerleading, ballet and crafts, Alex's gym and swimming practising. The only time I had to myself was driving home from taking them to various places I didn't care about.

I knew that I should be happy; years ago, I'd told Jacob that I'd never be able to have a child, to find happiness and joy. But now I'd moved away, from everything, leaving him, the boy who didn't love me.

Maybe I loved him, maybe I didn't. But the thing that irritated me the most was that Renesmee didn't even have to work to impress him and he just follows her like a poodle.

Maybe thats why I got up with Alex, so he could fill the empty space in my heart. I'd barely known him five months before I was staggering down the aisle, un - aware of the child that was inside me, vowing to love him through sickness and health, though words meant nothing to me now.

But La Push was on my mind, all the time, playing over and over in my head. _Jacob Jake Jake Jacob. _

God, what was my problem? I had Alisha, I had Alex, I had a future and a life, yet all I could do was moan to myself about the problems that weren't really there. I had everything I'd dreamed of since I was a little girl.

I pulled into my drive with an angry turn of my wrist. It was shaking, but I ignored it. I hadn't phased since I'd left La Push, four years ago.

Alex was out, with a little stickie note stuck to the fridge telling me where he had gone. Alisha was at nursery, and Alex wrote on the stickie note for me not to forget.

I groaned, flopping on the sofa in despair. Hadn't he of thought to tell me on the phone before I'd drove all the way home?

I clutched my now long, black hair and screwed up my face. _For God's sake, _I thought angrily. _Why can't Alex just do something for himself?_

I rang Alex to tell him that _he_ could pick up Alisha, and layed back on the sofa. There was several notes on the kitchen cabinets telling me to do this, do that, but I couldn't be arsed. Why should I have to do everything just because I'm the Mom?

The car keys was still on my finger as I twirled them around and around. I hadn't visited La Push in a while... my fingers clutched the keys. I could just do a quick visit, right? No harm done.

I wrote quickly on a stickie note - _Gone out. Be back whenever. Leah. _- grabbed my jacket and ran out of the door.

I hadn't realized I was grinning until I saw my reflection in the car window. That made me smile wider, jump into the car and twist the key.

As I backed out of the drive, I thought of who I would see again. Mom, Seth, Sam, all of the pack... but most of all, Jacob.

**Hope you liked chapter one of 'Determined'! What will Leah do so Jacob notices her? Will jealously take over?**

**This is a story. Of course it will.**

**Review,**

**-MeganJane.**


	2. La Push

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TWILIGHT CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY - STEPHANIE MEYER DOES.**

**-MeganJane.**

"_And you never say 'Hey' or 'Remember my name?' and thats probably cos' you think your cooler than me._" I sang under my breath as I drove down the dark street of Washington.

I hadn't been this happy in years, since Alisha was born, and maybe even then I wasn't as happy as I was now, dreaming of Jacob.

I knew he imprinted, but Renesmee was only nine, tenish now. Easy to elliminate...

I switched over radio channels, and switched over again until I found the song I wanted.

"_Do you remember when we were sittin' there by the water? You put your arm around me - For the first time. You made a rebel of a careless mans careful daughter. You are the best thing, thats ever been mine..._"

I loved songs about love when I was in the right mood. Other times, it irritated me and I wondered why I haven't got a boyfriend. But this time, my hand tapped on the steering wheel, singing along to the songs on the radio. My mobile bleeped again and again, but I turned up the music and ignored it. I let out a cheer as I passed the welcome sign to La Push.

I let out a grin, and pressed my foot down harder. The car shot through the night.

I saw a glimmer of an eye in the woods, an animal, and I waved in case it was one of the guys. It blinked, and disappeared into the night.

I sped around the arching road over the beach. I could just make the shadow of a very tall boy as I zoomed past. Maybe it was Quil with Claire. Or maybe I was just seeing things. It was too late now anyway for a little girl like Claire.

How old would Claire be now? Six? Seven? Old enough to understand the relationship between Quil and herself.

I soon arrived at the small house of me, Mom and Seth. Billy might be hanging out there too; it irritated the crap out of me for him to be there in our family's darkest days after Dad died.

I slammed my foot on the brakes, smearing mud on them. Alex would be pissed when he saw mud on his precious Volvo, but I didn't care as I slammed the car shut behind me.

I faintly saw a light coming from the living room, as I slowly opened the front door. I closed it quietly, slowly walked towards the door and pressed my ear on it.

"_So, patrols tonight will be Quil and Embry. We need our fastest runner to take the perimeter._" I heard the faint voice of Sam instruct.

"_But, Sam, Jake's with the Cullens' tonight._" I heard Paul say.

"_Then its you, Paul._"

"_But after all those cans of rootbeer-_"

"_I wish Leah was here to run patrols._" Seth said quietly, and I was overwhelmed with the sound of his husky voice. He'd be twenty one now, going onto twenty two.

I opened the door. It thumped against the wall.

"Your wish is my command, ma' brother!" I said with a grin.

"Leah!" Seth said, picking me up and swirling me round. He knew I hated this, but I didn't object. "How you been, girl?"

"I'm fine, thanks." I said as I was greeted with many more warm hugs. I sat on the edge of the sofa, squashed by Paul. That rootbeer was certainly making an effect.

Sam seemed surprised that I was here. "How you doing, Leah?"

"I'm good. You? Anything interesting happened?"

"He's a Dad," Brady said, nudging Colin with a smirk.

"Quit it, guys." Embry said, giving them a shove, making the small sofa wobble.

"Nice one, dude." I said. "So, girl or boy?"

"Girl. Olivia."

"How olds she?"

"Eleven months on Tuesday."

"Thats sweet." I said, many of the boys un - used to my sweetness and less bitterness.

"So, whats happening in your life? Still with the Alex?"

I nudged Paul. "Course' I am. Married four years ago. Alex is great. But sos Alisha."

Sam looked at me with mild interest. "Alisha? What, did you adopt?"

Oh crap. Jake must of told them about my desires to be a Mom and how how-I-never-would-be saga.

"No. She's my daughter, flesh and blood. Alisha Greene."

The boys stared at me. Sam cleared his throat. "Jacob told us that you were... in - capable..."

"Yeah, I thought I was. But when we started trying-"

"Oooooh!" Quil sniggered. Sam glared at him.

"Go on, Leah." Sam said.

"I could. I stopped phasing two years ago, so I could get pregnant. Shes all I could ever ask for and more."

The boys nodded. "So, whats happened in your lives?" I asked.

Seth was the one to answer. "Well, today I just found out I'm an uncle," Seth nudged Leah. "Mom and Billy are dating..."

The boy's made belching noises of disgust. I copied, and eventually choked out, "So _Jacob's _my _brother?_"

Seth grinned his childish smile. "You got it, sis."

Even though I was pretending to hate Jacob, I felt the rush of seeing him again. We were almost related, almost flesh and blood...

**Will Leah fetch up with Jacob, or will Renesmee stand in their way? Or will Jake be so caught up with Nessie will he not notice her?**

**Review!**

**-MeganJane.**


	3. Jacob

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TWILIGHT CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY - STEPHANIE MEYER DOES.**

**-MeganJane.**

I took the car to the Cullens' Crypt. I'd never liked it here; smelt too sweet, smelt too... I can't describe it, but lets just say its not nice.

I parked my car a few miles away from the house so none of the leech stink would get on it, and ran to the house that I still hated.

As I approached it, I waited for the hit of stink. It was still there, right in my face, enough for me to screw up my nose, but there was a hint of wolf evening it out. I breathed out. Jacob.

I ran lightly up the steps. I didn't knock, I just opened the door and expected eight vampires, a werewolf and a half vampire and half werewolf child to be there.

Instead, only Edward and Bella sat on the sofa.

I sighed. "Where's Jake?"

Edward looked up. "Leah?"

"Yeah, I've been through all the 'Your back!' and 'Look how you've grown!' conversations, so can you just tell me where Jacob is?"

"With the rest of the family. Hunting."

I sighed deeply. I hated eating as a wolf; even if I wanted to I couldn't of. Like I'd written before, I hadn't phased since having Alisha.

I punched the door open on the way out, and sat on the marble steps, waiting for his return.

Rosalie was the first to come through the trees. She screwed up her face.

"One dog is enough." She muttered as she went through the house.

Carlisle, Esme, Alice and Jasper were next, followed by Emmett, and they all said hi and how I've grown and am I still with Alex? Whilst I waited despretely for Jake's return.

"Where's Jacob?" I blurted.

Carlisle gestured to the trees. "He was racing with Nessie."

I sighed again as the rest of the leeches went in their crypt. Soon after, Jake came out of the trees as a wolf, with Renesmee chasing after him whilst he barked a chuckle.

Renesmee had grown incredably; and gotten even more beautiful. She was slim and slight, with bronze ringlets to past her waist, curled wonderfully, and her eyes were the colour of chocolate. She was wearing a top that showed off her tanned and flat stomach with genie pants, wearing designer trainers. She was about eighteen, nighteen, older than Jake.

Jacob was staring and me, until he suddenly phased, pulled on his shorts and ran to me, hugging me tight.

"Leah! Where've you been?"

"Around." I laughed, looking down at Nessie whilst still been embraced. She was looked at me like she vaguely remembered me, but said nothing.

"I'm Leah. Leah Clearwater?"

Nessie looked at me but said nothing.

"I hear your Leah Greene now, though." Jacob said with a grin.

"Yeah." I badly wanted to show off to him. "With our daughter, Alisha."

Jake looked at me. "But I thought you said-"

"I know. But when I stopped phasing, I could."

"Do the guys know?"

"Yep."

"Yeah, right..." Jake seemed lost for words. We should have so much to talk about, but nothing came out of my open mouth. Jacob suddenly turned around, and started chasing Renesmee again. My lip curled over my teeth, and I let out a small snarl.

So Jacob didn't seem very interested in my life. Well, it wasn't like I was interesting according to him.

Leah Greene, has a daughter, lives in California with her husband, Alex - whats special about me to him?

I sighed quietly, turned around and headed for the car. When I got there, my hand hesitated on the handle, watching them. My sharp ears caught there conversation.

"So who was that?"

"Leah. An old friend of mine."

"She's not very pretty."

"I know," Jake said, wrestling her to the ground. "But you don't say that too her, cos' thats mean."

"Whatever," Nessie said, and kissed Jacob.

I opened the door and slammed it shut. Bitchy Renesmee. How dare she talk about me like that! I'd never thought that innocent Renesmee would turn out to be so stuck up.

I stuck my key in the hole, and drove away, leaving a trail of dust in my wake.


	4. Mom

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TWILIGHT CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY - STEPHANIE MEYER DOES.**

**-MeganJane.**

I had to get out of Forks; now. I felt my body shaking, mainly my hands which were trying to hold still on the steering wheel.

I couldn't get out of Forks without driving through La Push, where I knew the guys would see me.

But that didn't stop me skidding onto the road, swerving in front of a minivan, twisting round and heading for the border.

Mom's house was on the edge of town, one of the many places I had to drive past. My foot pressed harder on the pedal, but the car had already reached its limit.

How could Renesmee say that? How could Jacob agree? My hands twisted as I drove along the cliffs. I headed for the short cut through the forest.

I immediately spotted Quil, who stared at me intensely before he howled. A long, echoeing sound, and a few seconds after, I had most of the pack stalking my car.

I swerved Sam with a flick of my wrist, and headed for Elm Close. If I headed through there, and down Leaf Avenue, I would be almost out...

I drove out of the forest and onto the main road again, were the pack couldn't follow me. I headed down Elm Close, and onto Leaf Avenue. Mom's house was down Oak Lane, which I drove past in a blur.

I was a few miles down the road when I skidded to a halt. The road was closed off. The pack would follow my scent and find me. I was trapped.

They didn't know what this was about, but why did that matter? I was heading for the border. They knew I wanted to leave La Push, break Mom's heart, and they were determined to stop me.

I struggled with the seatbelt and threw the door open. Sam was there, with Paul and Seth. I gasped. How had they gotten there so quick? _And _phased? It was almost impossible.

I glared at them, my hand hesitating on the handle to slam it shut.

"Leah..." Seth said.

"Leave it, Seth. I have to get back to Alex, Alisha..."

"Oh, come off it, Leah. We both know this isn't about Alisha and Alex." Seth spat.

"Push off home."

"_Our_ home." Seth said. "Mom's expecting you. She hasn't seen you in years."

I sucked the cold air in. Seth was right. But I didn't feel up to it. Jacob didn't want me.

"I want to go home."

"You want to disappear for another four years?"

I glared at Seth again. Sam and Paul stood beside him, but had taken a step back to let him do the talking.

"Go away, Seth. I have my own life."

"You'll hurt Mom's feelings."

"I'll hurt _you _if you don't back off."

"Leah. Please." Seth looked at me with his black eyes.

I looked up at him. "Get in the back."

I turned around, and headed back to Oak Lane. Mom was peering through the blinds. She squealed when she saw me, and the blinds fell back.

"You've been warned." Seth chuckled as he jogged down the path. I got out of the car, locked it, and followed after my childish brother.

"_Leah!_" Mom cried, her face lighting up with love and excitment.

I swallowed, and forced a grin."Mom!"

She ran up to me and hugged me tight, swinging me around and around. "I've missed you so much, sweetie!"

"Hmm."

We went indoors, and I saw Mom had made my favourite cake; Victoria Sponge with a small dollop of cream.

"Mom... you shouldn't have."

"Well, I did." Mom said, sitting down at the dinner table. "Will you be staying overnight? I've hoovered every inch of your room, and shoved your sheets in the wash. I wanted everything to be perfect for my girl."

I smiled awkwardly, my mouth full of cake.

_I'll find a way out of here. _I thought as Mom chatted nineteen to the dozen. _But I can't leave Mom now. Theres so much to catch up on. And, I can't leave Jacob Black yet. I just need to get rid of Renesmee to get my hands on him._

**What will Leah do to get rid of Renesmee? Her plan is quite smart, but you'll have to wait to find it out. Review!**

**-MeganJane.**


	5. The Argument

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TWILIGHT CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY - STEPHANIE MEYER DOES.**

**-MeganJane.**

_Leah, where are you? You've been gone almost a day and Alisha is sick with worry. I don't know where you've gone, but I suggest you come back._

_- Alex._

I switched my mobile off with an angry prod with my thumb. Alex sounded like a teacher. _I don't know where you've gone, but I suggest you come back._ Pathetic.

I shoved my Blackberry into my draw. It was an Anniversary gift from Alex, but it already had a dint in the back from the many of times I'd shoved it in the small chest of drawers by my bed.

It was one o' clock, the bedside clock told me, but I was still wide awake. I stared at the ceiling, whilst my mobile bleeped to life with another message. I threw the drawer open, and glared at the message that awaited me.

_Leah, its late, I know that, but I'm worried sick and you need to come home. I don't know where you are, but please come home._

_- Alex._

I stared at the message before sending a quick one back.

_Alex, I'm back home with Mom and Seth. Just for a visit. I'm staying overnight, and I'm really tired so I'm going to sleep. Night._

_- Leah._

I put my mobile on the bedside cabinet, knowing he would text back. I rubbed my eyes and waited for the bleeping. It came a few seconds later.

_Its nice that your back in La Push with your family after so many years. You haven't seen them since Alisha was born, have you? Anyway, don't want to keep you awake, so sweet dreams, sweetheart._

_- Alex._

I switched my mobile off again, and put it in the drawer and closed it. I huddled under the covers, trying to fall into an easy sleep, but it didn't work. I stayed awake all night, my eyes bloodshot, watching the clock go around an around.

I received a text from Alex a few minutes after eight o' clock.

_Morning. You coming back today?_

_- Alex._

_Maybe. _

_-Leah._

I went downstairs, and saw there was three poptarts waiting for me. Chocolate, my favourite flavour.

I ate the colorful poptarts and then watched TV. The rest of the family was asleep. I jumped up at the chance I hadn't realized before.

I could go home, and never see Jacob or Renesmee again.

I hadn't packed a suitcase, so I just wrote a quick message on a stickie note. _Going back home to stock up. Love you. Leah._

I ran out of the door, the car keys in my hand. I shoved them in the key hole, and zoomed off into the morning.

A few hours later, I arrived at my house in California. I ran up to the door shoved my key in the slot and ran inside.

"I'm home!" I shouted.

I heard someone in the kitchen, so I went over there and stuck my head around. Alex was sat on the cabinet.

"Hey, I'm back." I said.

He nodded. "Are you sure you were at your Mom's?"

I frowned at him. "Why wouldn't I have been?"

"Well, you seemed to leave pretty quickly, with only a 'Going out. Not sure when I'm coming back.' And, if you were at your Mom's, wouldn't you have stayed longer?"

I stared at him. "It was a quick visit."

"Leah, where were you?"

I glared at him. "At my Mom's."

"Come on, Leah, we both know thats not true."

"Why don't you believe me?"

Alex stared at me. "Were you seeing someone else?"

I got what he was saying. "Oh, come on, Alex!" I said, storming out of the kitchen. He followed.

"Did you?"

I turned towards him. "I have a four year old daughter at home, and you think I've been snogging men on the street?"

"It looks like it, doesn't it!"

I opened my mouth, and I couldn't control the words that poured out. "Yes, I've got a boyfriend, Alex. Now you know the truth. His name's Jacob Black. I don't want - or need - you anymore."

Alex gasped, and staggered back, his hand leaning on the table to support himself.

I couldn't believe the lie I had just told. My life was gone, pulled out from my feet, disappearing before my very eyes.

"Alex..."

"Get out." He spat. "Get out of my house and never come back!"

"Alex, please-"

"Get _out_!"

"OK!" I yelled, grabbing my bag, stuffed with cash, from the table.

I ran out, just as the first rain drops began to fall.

**Now Leah's life is falling apart. Can she really get Jacob to love her when he imprinted on Renesmee? **

**Review**

**-MeganJane.**


	6. Left Alone

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TWILIGHT CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY - STEPHANIE MEYER DOES.**

**-MeganJane.**

I broke down at the wheel of my car. It wasn't a Volvo, like Alex's. It was a black Porsche, another gift from Alex.

I sobbed and sobbed, parked on the side of the motorway. This was strictly banned, I know, but I couldn't stop the tears that rolled down my cheeks.

I wondered if Alice Cullen could see me, since I couldn't phase anymore. I forgot that thought almost immediately, my thoughts back on crying.

How could I have said that? How could Alex of believed that?

I yearned for comfort, but it didn't come. I didn't deserve it anyway.

When I'd eventually calmed down, I was back speeding down the motorway.

I knew where I was heading, though I pretended I didn't. Forks.

I had a plan. A plan to get rid of Renesmee forever.

I grinned as I approached the welcome sign to Forks. I just had to wait until the dead of night for my plan.

I parked my car in the depths of the woods, and waited for nightfall.

It didn't come for what seemed like decades. But, when it did, I crept out of my car. I stopped quite a bit away from the Cullen crypt. I heard Jacob's voice.

If I went over the roof, they'd assume that it was Jacob's scent, not mine.

I grinned, and jumped onto the small string of ivy before pulling myself up.

I swung my legs up onto the roof. Some of it was white, whilst the other was class. I darted across the solid roof, but stopped when it came to glass.

Breathing deeply, I stepped backwards a few steps, and jumped into the air.

I soared past the glass, and landed on the edge of the roof at the other side.

I let out a grin. Easy.

Renesmee would be in her cottage, so I leapt into the nearest tree, and began to climb between them, scuttling closer to the cottage.

The sweet smell of Vampire hit me, but it wasn't fresh. Renesmee was eightneen now, nineteen at the most. They could leave her on her own. I went through the door, and peeked in all of the rooms before I stumbled across Renesmee's.

She was reading, her beautiful curls layed out on the pillow. She looked astonished when she saw me.

"Leah?"

"Hey, Nessie."

"What are you doing here?"

"Right, you can't tell anyone, OK?"

She nodded eagerly. She was still seven, really, just the body of a nineteen year old. This would be easy.

"I know you don't really remember me, but I loved taking you on shopping trips when you were little. Do you remember?" I lied smoothly.

Renesmee shook her head.

"Well, I want to give you one now, but I didn't want your Mom or Dad to know, because then they might want to come."

Renesmee nodded, and stood up. "Auntie Alice loves shopping."

"Yeah." I said. "So, you coming?"

Renesmee stood up. She was still in her clothes; a small, floral top with a non - sleeved gray cardigan, wearing little shorts and tiny shoes.

"Come on, then."

We ran towards my car, keeping in the trees. She got into the back, whilst I was grinning in the front seat.

"What shopping mall are we going too?"

"Oh, an exclusive one." I said as we drove off into the night. "You'll love it. Its a few miles away, though. You can sleep."

She didn't nap like I expected; she stayed awake, her chocolate colored eyes staring at the bright night around her.

I kept to the trees whilst driving, and we drove onto a road in the middle of no - where, guarded by trees.

"Erm, Leah, why have we stopped?"

"Do you need the toilet? Go in the bushes."

Renesmee stepped out, saying she didn't need the toilet but she needed air. We'd been the car for a long time.

I grinned. I slammed the backdoor shut, locked it, and drove off into the night, leaving Renesmee alone, standing in the woods.

**Leah's lost it now! What will Jacob do when Nessie's missing? Will he know its her?**

**Review!**

**-MeganJane.**


	7. Missing

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TWILIGHT CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY - STEPHANIE MEYER DOES.**

_Renesmee._

"Leah!"

I stood, my cardigan wrapped around me, screaming and yelling.

I couldn't make sense of what had just happened. I stamped my feet on the ground, trying to keep my numb legs warm.

The car had left hours ago, but I still had hopes that she would come back. Had she thought I was already in the car? And if she knew I was out, why did she drive away? Surely she couldn't hate me. I hadn't done anything wrong.

I dug in my leather purse for my mobile, but when I found it there was so signal. I switched it back off, and sat in the grass besides an old oak tree, where the grass was the thickest and tallest, and waited for someone to find me.

I hadn't eaten since lunch, and my stomach growled impatiently, trying to get my attention, but I ignored it. I had worse things on my mind.

I searched my bag for some food, maybe even a stick of Orbit chewing gum, but I felt nothing.

It was dangerously cold; I wrapped my arms around myself for warmth. I didn't even know where I was, why I was here.

I felt tears in my eyes, so I went on my iPod to distract myself. It had been a Christmas present from Jacob.

I shuddered. I'd have given anything for Jacob to be there.

I leant against the tree.

_I wonder if Jake has noticed I'm gone. _I thought as three hooded figures stepped out of the trees.

_Jacob POV._

_Meanwhile..._

I tug at the roots of my short, sticking up hair.

"She's dead, isn't she?" I yelled in despair, rocking back and forth like a mother when she's lost her baby.

"Hey, calm down, Jake." Quil told me. "I'm sure Nessie's fine-"

"Yeah, but you could say that, couldn't you?" I yelled. "Cos' Claire's all tucked up in bed, fine."

Sam, Embry and the rest of the pack were out finding Nessie. Sam ordered that Quil would stay home to make sure 'I wouldn't get into trouble.' A nice way of saying 'Make sure he doesn't kill himself or something along those lines.'

The other strange thing was: Where was Leah?

She'd left a note on her Mom's kitchen table, but she hadn't came back yet. I pushed Leah Clearwater out of my mind and focused on Nessie.

"I need her, Quil."

"I know, I know." Quil said, rubbing my warm shoulder. Emily came in with yet another batch of blueberry muffins and some hot cocca.

"Here we go," Emily smiled, half of her smile lop - sided with the scars on the right hand side of her face.

Quil grabbed two muffins in either hand but paused before eating them.

"Jake, you haven't eaten all day."

"I aren't planning to either."

"Look, Jake, I know things are hard right now, but-"

"Hard?" I said, staring down at the old oak table. "Renesmee has mysteriously gone missing in the woods-"

"Jake, I know. And its horrible, but-"

Quil suddenly stopped as he spotted Sam and the rest of the pack walking through the door.

I stood up. "Whats the news?"

"There's a trail, about four or five hours old, leading around the Cullens' home. It goes a few miles into the forest - Paul and I were tracking it - when it just stopped."

"Had a car waiting." Jared added. He'd of seen it all in Sam's or Paul's head.

I sat back down, my head in my hands.

"Look, you know what teenage girls are like. She'd of snuck of to be with her mates. What are they called? Sophie, Lucy and?"

"Danielle." I groaned into my hands. "But, she'd never keep that from me, would she? She tells me everything."

The pack shuffled anxiously, and they knew there was a good chance I was right.

**Will Jake find Nessie before its too late? And who were these hooded figures in the woods? Friends or Foes?**

**Review,**

**-MeganJane.**


	8. The Note

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TWILIGHT CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY - STEPHANIE MEYER DOES.**

**-MeganJane.**

_Leah._

Leaving Renesmee shivering in the trees, I sped down the narrow road. I had turned the radio on, with the window open so she knew I knew she wasn't in the car with me.

I'd have to put an act on when I got back to La Push, so I practised my pouty face in the reflection of the sideview mirror as I drove back through Washington.

I'm not really sure where I dropped Renesmee off; a few lefts and rights, a motorway, and then a bunch of trees a few miles after. Still, Renesmee wouldn't be able to find her way back to Forks walking, that was for sure.

"_I saw you drivin' down town with the girl I love and I was like, forget you! I got my change in my pocket, it wasn't enough, so I'm like, forget you and forget her too!_"

As I approached Sam's house, where I knew they would be, I wasn't greeted by any of the pack. I opened the front door, and heard Jake's desprete cries from the kitchen.

So he had noticed Renesmee was gone.

I rushed through the living room door, ready for an act. But Jake's face was so heartbroken, I was taken aback.

"Jake... what happened?"

"It's Renesmee." Jacob choked out. "She's missing."

I did a fake gasp, and fell smug inside.

"Oh, no, Jacob!" I said. "Oh, how will you cope?"

"Quil thinks she might have gone out with her mates, but she would have told me."

"I'm sure she'll turn up." _Hopefully not. _I added mentally in my head.

But as days turned into weeks, I snuck off on my own to search for Renesmee.

I hadn't thought this plan through. Renesmee surely would have died of hunger, and that thought sent a shiver down my spine.

I searched the dark forest for hours. I was getting angry, wondering why she wasn't coming.

My hands shook, my cheeks puffed up, and suddenly, I shivered and I was on four legs.

_No! _How could I have phased? I hadn't phased since Alisha was born. And, maybe they could read what happened in my head to Renesmee. I tried to phase back, but I wasn't calm enough.

I tried to set my thoughts on the dark forest, and I hoped they wasn't concentrating on me enough to notice I had phased.

Suddenly, a smell of vampire hit me. I let out a whimper, but just thought it was the Cullens'.

But as I approached a thick, oak tree, the smell was stronger, revolting. There was a note with a hole in so it could sit on one of the branches. The Vampire smell wafted through the air.

I sniffed it curiously. It didn't smell like the Cullens'.

I took a step back so I could read the note.

_We were in town when we stumbled across Renesmee. She is now in our custody, and you will have to make a sacrifice to get her back. Aro has a few things in mind. Renesmee is not harmed, but I can't say she will remain that way if you do not reply to this note in 48 hours. If you do not visit Volterra, we will visit you and I can't say we won't be violent._

_Yours sincerely,_

_ Jane._

My paws collapsed and my tummy fell to the floor. Renesmee was trapped with the Volturi. I leapt back up, seized the note in between my teeth, and ran towards Forks.

_Guys, guys, got important info. Guys, its about Renesmee. Shes with the Volturi._

It was silent for a few seconds before howls ripped through the air.

_Leah, what does it say?_

_Tell you when we meet up. Where are you?_

_Bout' three miles from the border. Meet you there? _Sam suggested.

_Fine. Does Jake know?_

_You just told us, Leah. I'll send Seth or someone._

_Right. _I thought as I ran through the trees towards Forks, the note clamped between my teeth.

**What have the Volturi done with Renesmee? And what does Aro have in mind?**

**Find out and REVIEWW.**

**- MeganJane.**


	9. Cell

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TWILIGHT CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY - STEPHANIE MEYER DOES.**

**- MeganJane.**

_Renesmee._

I sat, banging my head against the ancient wall, waiting for nothing.

I'd been here for hours, maybe even days. I'd been given some food at dawn, bread with some water, but I hadn't had anything since.

My stomach groaned and complained.

I sat in the dark cell, trying to remember all what had happened.

It was so strange; like out of a horror movie. I vaguely remember the hooded figures from my childhood. There was the small blonde at the front, Jane. Beside her, was a member of the guard, Chelsea, but I couldn't remember her gift. On her left, was a skinny but powerful man, Demetri.

The strange thing was: I wanted to go with them. I felt a pull. Something that I couldn't control. I wanted to be with them, I wanted to be apart of them, until I realized, that was Chelsea's gift.

There was some movement outside of my cell door. I called out. "Hello?"

There was a clanking noise, and the door swung open. Felix stood there, his hood down and his eyes a blinking red.

"Hello, Renesmee."

I layed against the wall. "I'm hungry."

"Hm? Oh, I most apologize." Felix threw a plate at me, which skidded across the floor. Bread again, but with thick butter, and some pineapple juice.

"Thanks, bloodsucker."

I'd caught that phrase from Jacob; Felix seemed amused by it and chuckled.

Felix seemed to be the only one that actually liked me here in Volterra.

"Why am I here, anyway?" I asked whilst chewing.

"I am not supposed to say," Felix said, leaning against the cell door. "But you may be leaving soon be."

"When?"

Felix shrugged, his robe almost toppling off his shoulders. "I am not quite sure myself."

"Oh, and also, whats with the upgrade of food?"

Felix chuckled again. "I had to go shopping for you. I was not sure what water was, there was a clear beverage, but I was not certain. However, bread was easy enough to find, and so was butter. Since I could not see any water, I thought that," He gestured towards the pineapple juice. "Looked appealing. Was I wrong?"

"No, thats fine." I paused. "But if you ever see anything with potato chips on, chuck that in the trolley too."

I was left alone to eat and sip my drink. I still wasn't very full, but it was better than starving to death.

It got hot on that night in the cell, so I slept sitting up, my cheek pressed against the cool cell door. At around eleven o' clock, I heard two vampires hissing at each other outside of my cell. I pressed my ear against the door to listen.

_"Look, I don't know, I've just been told to prepare yourself for tommorrow."_

_"But why? Are we sending the child back?"_

_"That was Master Aro's orders, for me to pass on this message, thus spreading the word, so I cannot be sure."_

_"Did Master Aro not tell you?"_

_"No, but I have been entitled to tell you and the others."_

_"What _are_ they going to do with the child?"_

_"I am not sure, but I do hope they shall not harm her."_

_"I do wonder. It is all quite queer."_

_"We shall find out in the morning."_

_"We both certainly will."_

The night was silent after that, only light footsteps, which made me fall into a quick sleep before the cell door clanged open.

"Good morning once again, Renesmee." Felix greeted me. I was scrunched up beside the cell door into a ball.

"Hey, Felix."

He'd taken my things into consideration. I had a bag of potato chips, some bread, and this time, some Coke.

"Yum!"

"Is that quite to your standards?"

I heard the sarcasm in his voice, but I ignored it. "Why do you talk all posh?"

Felix chuckled. "I am not quite sure, Renesmee. I have been talking to people in this tone for hundreds of thousands of years."

"Kay. Felix, where are you going today?"

"I am not quite sure what you mean, Renesmee."

"I heard two Vampires last night."

Felix's forehead creased. "We have not yet been told, Renesmee. I am sure it will not occur to you."

Felix was wrong. Some time in the afternoon, he came back to collect me.

"Felix? What's going on?"

Felix picked me up like I was three. "I have been informed to tell you that you shall be arriving in Forks some time to night."

"I'm going home?"

Felix looked uncomfortable. "Maybe."

"What, so I'm not going home?"

Felix sighed. "I can't say, Renesmee. It is strictly between us Vampires."

"Thats mean."

"That is life, Renesmee. But I can tell you this; they do not wish to harm you as long as your family is peaceful."

We were walking through the castle now.

"I can't promise about Jacob."

"Oh, your delightful werewolf mate."

"Mate?"

"I believe he imprinted, am I correct?"

"Yeah."

There was many other vampires all around us, around fifty, all marching at a steady pace which Felix matched up too. I saw Jane's blonde bob, until Aro said some words I could not pick up, and they all flicked their hoods up onto their heads to cover there faces, all but Felix, who was holding me. I was passed onto a stranger whilst Felix quickly flicked his hood up, and then I was back in his arms.

And in a march, we headed for the Volturi's open doors into the vast sunlight.

**Was Felix lying? Are they planning to kill Renesmee if Jacob is not peaceful? Or does Aro have something else in mind?**

**Review!**

**-MeganJane.**


	10. Guard Dogs

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TWILIGHT CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY - STEPHANIE MEYER DOES.**

**- MeganJane.**

_Leah._

It had been a very hectic morning.

Alice had had a vision the previous night; Nessie, alive, in Felix's arms with the rest of the guard.

Bella had screamed her head off, jumping around, yelling that her daughter was safe. I got irritated, phased, and left.

I wandered the woods alone. So, Renesmee wasn't dead like we'd feared before. Though, we knew that now. Alice declared our 48 hours were up. The Volturi were coming, and we'd have to be ready.

Emmett and Rosalie went looking for Nessie's favourite vampires from across the world to greet her when she came back; Zafrina, Senna, Nahuel, Maggie, Siobhan and Liam, and the whole of the Denalis Coven including Garrett, who was now Kate's 'mate'.

The house reeked more that it had before, so I spent most of my time outside the house that in it.

But that didn't matter the night that the Volturi were due to come. All of Renesmee's favourite people, the pack including me, and the Cullens were standing outside of the Cullens' enormous house, waiting for their return.

It had started to get easier to phase; I did it at least every day now. I was a wolf at that moment, my heavy panting mixed with the others. I sensed Jake's stress, so I rested my paw on his. He looked up at me.

_Thanks._

_It'll all be fine, Jake. _I soothed him. _She'll be fine._

Then suddenly, the night where I dumped Nessie whooshed into my mind. I hurried to think of something else, but Jacob had already heard.

His eye turned to stare at me. The pack stared too, there wolfy features twisted with disgust, apart from Sam, who looked astonished.

_Jake, calm down. _Sam yelled in his head.

Jake let out a long, twisted howl. He then turned on me.

_Jacob, please-_

He jumped on me, clawing at my face and body, ripping chucks of fur out of my body. I gave a yelp of pain.

_Jacob, please!_

"Their coming!" Alice yelled.

_Jacob, I demand you to stop. _Sam ordered.

Jacob had already done enough damage. My body was bleeding. I fell to my stomach.

But there wasn't time for sympthy. This was just round one to Jacob.

The Volturi came out of the trees, hoods down.

_Jacob, I-_

_Forget it, Leah. You've wanted to be with me forever, haven't you? I love Renesmee more than anything, more than you, I don't even love you, so piss off, right?_

_Jacob. _Sam growled in his head. _We'll deal with Leah later. Head in the game._

When the Volturi had stopped, I saw that Felix held Renesmee in his arms. He passed the quivering teenager over to Aro, who set her down at his side. His hand twisted his hers, so he could read her thoughts if she wanted to run.

Aro was the first to speak.

"My dear Cullens', I can inform you that Renesmee is safe and well."

"We see that." Edward snarled. "So what do you want."

Aro sighed. "Oh, Edward, please, do let me explain."

Edward spat a pool of venom on the grass.

"You shall have your daughter safe and well but on only on exception."

"Which is?"

Aro stepped forward, with several members of the guard following.

"My exception is that I have a guard dog for my guard."

The air was silent, until Jacob suddenly let out a large, rumbling set of snarls, soon followed by the rest of the packs howls.

Carlisle stepped forward. "That is not our choice, Aro."

"Then ask the shape - shifters, dear Carlisle."

Sam stepped forward.

"We have a voltunteer?"

_Edward, translate._

"Sam, as Alpha of his pack, would like me to translate for him." Edward explained.

Sam stepped another step forward. The pack glanced at each other anxiously.

"Do go on then, Alpha."

_To give up one of our brothers - or sisters - is something that will shall not trade._

_Sam - _Jacob thought.

_But I do want to explain that Renesmee is Jacob's imprint, which means if you take her, we will fight to the death._

Edward repeated the words as Sam thought them. Aro nodded.

"We do not wish to take the child if you give us what we desire."

The bleeding had already stopped on my body. I stepped forward.

_Leah, no. _Sam thought.

_Edward, translate. Aro, I will give myself up for Renesmee's safety. I'll be... your guard dog as long as I am treated with respect._

_Leah!_

_Leah, don't!_

_What about Mom? _Seth yelled in his head.

Edward had trouble translating the painful words.

But Aro had no trouble excepting. He clapped his hands in delight.

"You most certainly will, young one."

_I may be a female but I am fast and strong. I have no wish to be a part of the Quilette tribe if I am not wanted._

_Leah... _Jacob thought.

"Of course, young one. I have no doubt that you will not be able to cope."

_Good. I would just like to say goodbye to my friends._

"Certainly."

The pack turned into a huddle, and we all phased to communicate proberly.

"Leah, please!" Seth sobbed. I hugged him, burying my face into his warm skin, and started crying too.

"Leah, please, please." Seth sobbed as I hugged him.

"It will save Renesmee, Seth."

Seth's face screwed up. "Oh, Leah, I love you. Please, don't go."

I hugged him tighter, burying my face. "Love you too, Seth." I whispered between my sobs. "I really love you. Pass that onto Mom."

I hugged the rest of the guys before I turned to Jacob.

He was staring at the floor.

"Bye, Jake." I said, tears dripping down my cheeks. He didn't respond.

I phased again, and after licking Seth's hand, I walked towards the enemy, where I would spend the rest of my life with.

The End.

**So Leah had an un - happy ending. I hope the end of this story wasn't too sad! If this story gets lots of reviews - it can be the same person - in a few hours or days, as long as it takes to get the amount of reviews I'm pleased with, I'll post an extra chapter on my Jacob fansite: (Include the www.) .com for you guys, about Leah's live with the Volturi. I want at least 15 reviews! You can post more than one review.**

**Also, I might be doing some diary entrys on there of any character you like in the fanfiction section. The extra chapter - IF you earn it. 15 reviews! - will be in the Fanfiction section too.**

**I hope you'll hear so much of me in the future that your sick of hearing the name MeganJane. **

**Also, a special big thanks for Brankel1 for all the reviews on my story. Thanks to the rest of you too, and spread the word of 'Determined'!**

**Hope you loved this story as much as I loved writing it! **

**Please review! Don't forget, add the www, and the site address is: jacobandtaylorfanmadewebsite!**

**For the last time in 'Determined',**

**- MeganJane.**


End file.
